working for it
by addieXofXtheXrose
Summary: its about an oc i made for a friend, or more a story with an oc. about how a girl fell for a flaming fairy ; and how she couldn't hold back. hopefully i will get a request for a story, as i need the practice which is why im doing this one. practice make me better. ak for an Oc X person and i will do it. any ideas to help with my wirters block is app\reciated.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was asked to do a fanfic for a friend. And I hope she gets on here and reads this. Okay. So I made a Oc, and here she is. Let's just say I'm going to us this girl a lot, but maybe some changes, depending on the story. If you want me to write a little one shot, or ocX and (enter name here) don't hesitate to ask. It helps make me better. And any suggestions wouldn't hurt either.**

**Name**: Rayne Amaya Rose

**Age**: 20

**Race**: Mage (choices are exceed, mage or normal. Sometimes ill take a dragon or cellestrial spirit)

**Guild**: Blue Pegasus (most stories no guild or fairy tail bt for the new story im making, it's the Man Power/girly men guild.)

**Magic type**: Shadow Magic (normally I choose randomly but for todays story its shadow.)

**Personality**: split personality, when using majic she is a man hater, and hilariously cruel. when not using magic she is acts slightly like Juvia(jubia) as in sweet, kind of girly, minus the stalking. Really nice, loves everyone. Admires fairy tail when not using magic, but when using magic (gets ot of hand...) she tries to kick their butt and win.

Bio: raised in "foster" care, but actually has family who refuses to acknowledge her until she gives up being a mage. so she doesn't like them. That's where she got the split personalities.

Attacks: shadow distortion, shadow whip, can control ppl using their shadows (like a certain shinobi from another anime/manga) shadow web (make you not be able to move)

Appearance: i drew this, and its on my DA account. #/d57zvu7

**And the story im writing will be about Rayne X ? maybe natsu. Lol, any reviews will help**


	2. Chapter 1: crazy clumsy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just the ocs.**

The girl walked off the boat, smiling brightly, her blue-violet eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun. Her light blue and teal hair fluttered in the salty breeze. Magnolia, the best city in Fiore, in her opinion. She glanced around and couldn't believe it, a day on her own. She covered her guild mark on her wrist, with a purple sweat band. Blue Pegasus, her guild, and she didn't really blend in with them in her opinion. The sights and sounds were bright and happy today. She hadn't seen anything as happy as this in a while, in fact since she was a child.

"Rayne!" a voice called out, and all her happiness faded from her face. Annoyance replaced the smile, and she formed a pout.

Rayne turned to see a short man with a distinctively big, somehow rectangular face, with a large flat nose which (always seems to be shining), and prominent cheekbones. She sighed loudly. The short man shook his orange hair, and it fell perfectly in place, with the wavy, spiky strands being kept downwards and covering the sides of his face.

"Oh, hey, Ichiya." She smiled softly at the perfume man, even though she wanted to go on this mission.

She knew Master Bob would send someone to watch after her, but she didn't expect the most flamboyant of the guild members. And wherever he went so was the other three. Rin, Hibiki, and last but not least, Eve. But they hid, knowing she would want her space. She rarely got out a it was, and they didn't want to ruin it for her. She smiled, at least she didn't have to worry about be surrounded by fans. All of her guild mates were beautiful, and renowned for it, as she was average. Average height, average intelligence, and just plain looking all over, although she admits to having larger hips than she wanted. She stared ahead while Ichiya muttered "men".

Her mission was to deliver a letter to the infamous Fairy Tail. Simple really, if you asked anyone. and she was itching to read it, or at least find out what it said, when the fairy master read it. She walked happily towards the guild. It was on the outskirts of town, a bit rundown, but still lively. She thought back on the last seven years. She was 14, when the core members of fairy tail disappeared. She still remembers the guild crying, and Master Bob and she believed in him. She always waited with the Guild master for word of them. A lot had happened in the last seven years. When the main members of Fairy Tail disappeared for 7 years, the guild fell into near bankruptcy and could no longer afford to keep original guild so it went into foreclosure. After they left it, they moved into a small tavern at the edge of the town and made it their base of operations. She smiled when she heard all the commotion from inside. They had been back for only six months, but it seemed everything was back to normal.

As soon as they got to the door Ichiya was off to find Erza, proclaiming she smelled the best. Rayne shook her head, and melted into her shadow silently. Her shadow darker than the night, she moved. The dark shadow flowed under the tables, past fighting members. She wrapped herself around the few stairs to the plat formed side of the guild. The inside sort of looked like a small pub, she noted. She had only been to Fairy Tail once when she was younger, looking for a guild. She had been scared of the noise and fighting so she quickly left. Not this time she thought. She swerved out from under a large mans feet, and zoomed over to a stool. She twined her shadow over the metal, and moved into the chair, retaining her form again grimacing at the nearness of men. Noisy, idiotic creatures she thought glumly. Mirajane looked at her and smiled. Rayne bowed her head slightly and held up the envelope. Mirajane beamed and tilted her head and nodded, drying a newly cleaned mug. She looked, and then cast Shadow Form again, gliding past people. Suddenly a foot stomped on her. Normally that wouldn't bother her, but one; it was on fire, and two it hurt. She roared, returning into her normal form and lashed out at the punk who scorched her shadow self.

"Dammit! Watch where the hell you're going!" she shouted, long stems of darkness leaking out of the corners of the room.

The guy stopped what he was doing and turned to hit her with a flaming fist. She twisted out of the way, slamming her hands down shouting orochi shadow, grinning like a lunatic. Her eyes suddenly held a maniacal glent, as snake like shadows struck the pink haired flame user, and a shirtless man who was attacking him. She just smirked, as she flowed into the floor like water. Maybe her split personalities didn't make her the best for a mission alone. Hence Ichiya, and he was ready, tossing a bottle at her stark shadow, which was snickering as snake like shadows nipped the guys in the guild.

"Should learn to be , oh I don't know? Polite to the females, more like those womanizing pigs I work with at Blue…." Her eyes glare cruelly.


End file.
